ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion: Episode 4
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Invincible Space Fighter Appears: Invasion Robot: King Joe Prologue Shadow sat on the moon looking down at the Earth, she sat on a rock, pondering her next move. Orion was all but dead, but she didn't know how to finish him. There were so many ways she could do it. Shadow suddenly sensed something, she looked up to see a dark spot form in the background of space, it was a place where stars could no longer be seen. She knew what it was, many species called it a space bridge, but on Earth, they would call it a wormhole, someone was sending something to Earth, from the looks of it several things. Shadow stood up, her shadowy 'companion' appeared behind her. "I know that design..." said Zoe "This will be amusing..." Chapter 1 Alex stumbled through the city, holding his side he was in great pain. Many of his bones where cracked or broken and he knew there was internal bleeding somewhere. If he was truly human he would no doubt be dead by now. Alex leaned on a building as his breathing became labored, even injured his senses still worked. his Ultra senses could feel the spin of the Earth, it course around the sun and the solar system's journey through space as the galaxy spun, feeling the warping of space was easy. Alex looked up, his irises glowed as his vision reached far into space, he saw the four golden crafts exit the Space Bridge and his heart was immediately filled with dread as he recognized them. The race that built them was usually peacefully but were highly xenophobic, even of the Ultras. "Why..." mused Alex out loud "Why now of all times..." In S.T.A.R.'s Zephyr base the alarms went of, the Elite team gathered in the meeting room. Vincent was already there, working at the computer, on the monitor was video camera footage from one of the many satellites that watched space for such things as asteroids and alien invasions. The team got there in time to watch as the four strange looking vessels suddenly disappeared, one after the other. "What happened...?" asked Mizuki. "Don't know..." replied Vincent "They're just gone, some kind of advanced stealth tech..." "Aliens..." she replied with a scowl "The only thing worse than monsters..." Her mind drifted back to Shadow and the dark being that accompanied her. "We need to find them ASAP!" said the Commander "This is a threat level of unprecedented danger...!" "I'll see what I can do..." said Vincent who continued to work at his terminal. The Commander turned to Mizuki and Haley. "I have a special assignment for you two..." he said. Mizuki and Haley were in their car, driving down a mountain road, Haley was in the front seat while Mizuki stared out the window, somewhat pouting. "Exactly why do we need to find this guy...?" she asked somewhat vex. "Isn't it obvious..." said Haley "I'm a biology expert, Vincent is computers, Tachibana is weapons and you're the ace pilot, the marksmen. All together our skills are not much use against this kind of threat, it was always something the captain was aware of. Alex is smart and according to the captain he has the kind of smarts we need to counter this threat." "If that's true, chances are he is an alien..." Haley was silent for a moment. "We both know that already..." Mizuki understood what she meant, they had their suspicions for some time. The two came across several people who lived in the mountains who pointed them in the same general direction, they each said Alex was something of the 'guardian of the woods' taking care of the environment. The two came upon Alex's campsite, a bunch of tents, a bonfire and several folding and disposable pieces of furniture, not to mention a large bag that held many of his things, mainly clothes. "It doesn't look as if he's been here in a while..." said Mizuki "The scanner's not picking up anything other than what you would expect..." said Haley holding a rectangular device in her hand. "What would that be...?" the two turned around to see Alex, Haley's scanner now picking him up. "Oh..." said Haley embarrassed "you are cute..." "Thanks..." said Alex, a little uncertain "Why are you two here...?" Mizuki walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder "Ow...!" he said "What was that for...?" "Toughen up...!" said Mizuki "From this day onward, you are a member of STAR..." Alex had a blank expression on his face. "What...?" Chapter 2 It didn't take much to convince Alex to go with them, knocking him out and stuffing him in the car (Mizuki's idea) was enough to convince anyone. Alex awoke as the car drove up another mountain road, the cliff face they were heading to opened to reveal Terra Base, STAR's underground research facility and emergency base when Zephyr was not available. The secret door opened and the trio found themselves in a large spacious parking lot where Haley parked the car. "Get out..." said Mizuki "You could be a little nicer..." said Alex "Get out...please!" said Mizuki with as more force. Alex just stared back at her with blank unimpressed expression. "Please..." said Haley Orion got out the car. He looked around and followed Haley and Mizuki to an elevator. Inside Alex hummed the elevator music to the annoyance of the other two until they came to the command center. A tactical room with two operators, a holographic table, a few empty terminals and a large monitor. In the room was Vincent, while commander Harrison appeared on the screen. Vincent had an unimpressed look at Alex as he looked around. "So what do you want...?" asked Alex. "Some time this morning..." said the commander "Several unidentified space crafts entered our atmosphere and disappeared using advance stealth tech we are unable to counter." "And you wanted me because..." "We believe you have the... skills to get past their stealth tech..." Alex laughed. "Oh, wait your serious...? Why would you think I would know anything that could even be remotely useful?" "That's what I said..." said Vincent, under his breath. "Listen..." said the commander "We need to know how to counter their stealth tech...!" "We need to take them down before they can strike..." said Mizuki "Who said they're here to attack...?" replied Alex. Mizuki gave him a look "Why else would they be here..." barked Mizuki. "How long have they been here...?" "Four hours..." said Vincent "Yet, they've done nothing to the people of this world...?" everyone was silent "Chances are invasion isn't what they are looking for..." "How can you be so certain..." shouted Mizuki "I'm not..." said Alex "but given that they can traverse the void and escape detention from your scanner, in one hour they should've noticed their technological advantage. If they are not pressing that advantage now, chances are simple conquest is not their goal..." "Then why haven't the contacted us...?" asked the commander "Chances are, they didn't come here to borrow a cup of sugar..." replied Alex. Chapter 3 Sometime later Alex was in a STAR elite uniform and working in the command room with Vincent, who as still giving him the cold shoulder. Alex's plan was simple, he was devising a formula for a paint that would render the crafts detectable. Work was progressing slowly, with Alex looking under a microscope at some sample. Suddenly an alarm went of and Vincent got up without a word and ran off, leaving Alex to run after him. The two met up in the command room with the rest of the team to see a bird's eye view of a beach. It showed a monster rising up from the deep, one STAR had seen before given that a name tag was attached to the image on screen: Lafreshion. "This thing again...?" said Mizuki with sense of being laid-back. Clearly this thing was no threat. "Want to take a few cracks at it...?" she said to Alex. He looked at her confused while Haley put her palm over her face. "You know full well I'm not a trained pilot..." said Alex. "Right..." said Mizuki unconvinced "Then I guess-" Mizuki paused as she looked at the screen. A ball of light had just appeared from somewhere. It hovered between the monster now leaving the beach and the town it had its sights on. It burst open to reveal Ultraman; Ultraman Orion. "Ultraman..." said Alex, with a sense of solemness. Haley and Mizuki were dumbfounded, their suspicions suddenly seemed idiotic. Mizuki punched Alex in the arm. "Ow...! Why do you keep hitting me...?" he asked annoyed as he held his arm. "Hey..." said Vincent "It seems as if something is wrong with Ultraman..." Orion faced the monster hunched over and his Heart Stone pulsating like a beating heart and flashing yellow. He wasn't tired, his energy stored were full, instead he was injured, his great strength was being diverted to keeping his massive form up and mobile and that was taxing. The severity of his injuries could not be fixed simply by a few days rest in an Ultra Dimension, he needed something more. Chapter 4 Mizuki and her team took of in their fighters, her mind was still reeling from the revelation that Alex wasn't Orion. It seemed impossible, Alex wore the same bracelet that the giant did, he was unusually intelligent and commander's interest in him. It was then that Mizuki recalled something, but she didn't have time to think about it, she was coming up on the battlefield. Orion wrestled with the monster, pushing it back, kneeing it, grabbing its head and delivering several elbow strikes to its head and pushing it back. He couldn't go all out, he didn't have the strength for that. He wasn't sure how he was going to finish of this monster, he wasn't sure if any of his finishers had the power to do it, nor if he could stand long enough to charge one. The monster spat a fireball and Orion blocked it, before he would've outstretched his hand and diffused it with energy but he knew he was too slow to pull that off. Orion ran towards the beast, it swung at him and Orion caught the arm, he then punched and elbowed the beast in the chest before it threw him of, making him stumble back. The monster roared in anger as it marched towards Orion, only to be stopped by blaster bolts from Mizuki's fighter squadron as the passed overhead. It roared again and Orion gave a sigh of relief that he had some help. However it seemed as though he spoke too soon, energy arced all over Lafreshion's horn as it glowed, before firing a beam up into the air which rained back down as particles. Where these particles touched the ground foliage grew, old plants became young again but as for Orion, he grabbed his throat and fell to his knees. If his injuries were not bad enough, now his skin felt as if it was on fire along with his throat. He didn't even need to breath but it burned nonetheless. Ultra mouth may be vestigial, but they are still there it was a common misconception that Ultras couldn't open their mouths or that they were just there for show. In truth they still worked, but there wasn't a need to use them. Orion received a kick from the monster, sending him flying onto his back. Orion rolled and stopped on his back and noticed the creature walking towards him. Luckily Mizuki's team came around again with a flurry of plasma warhead missiles that covered the monster with burns. While the beast was occupied Orion waved his hands about, gathering particles/energy. As the creature turned its attention back to Orion, he placed his hands by his forehead stone, all the waves of energy and particles polarized there and fired a beam into the middle of the monster's chest. There was a large bright explosion that knocked the beast over onto its back and its eyes went dark, which was not surprising given the terrible burn mark on its chest. Orion's head dropped on the ground and he gave a deep audible sound of relief. Mizuki heard and she knew, she knew he was badly injured, she had seen his first fights, this monster should've been a piece and cake. Mizuki watched as Orion disappeared in a blue flash of light and resolved to have words with Alex. Chapter 5 The aliens watched from inside their spaceship, a dark room with multicolored lights casting shadows on their forms. With their suits and helmets, one would assume they were inhuman creatures, sharing only a basic shape with humanity, but those who thought that never saw a Pedanion in the flesh. The commander of the spaceship watched from his large throne like chair, surrounded by an array of buttons, levers and screens, all of which worked to control the ship. Beside him was another of his race, the two of them had watched Orion's battle from the safety of their cloaked vessel. "This Ultra is not very strong..." said the subordinate. "He bares a bracelet..." said the captain "He is a Space Ranger and the Ultras do not let the weak serve as combatants..." "Then how could that monster thrash him about so...?" "He has most likely been on this planet too long, I have heard Ultras loose their regenerative abilities when in atmosphere environments..." "I fail to see how an atmosphere could affect such advance cybernetics..." The captain laughed. "The Ultras are not cyborgs, that misconception helped to start the Machine War! No, I have since come to accept that they only technology on them exists in the bracelets they wear..." "But their powers, what natural creature could have such abilities...?" "I never said they were natural... but we digress from our mission. The Ultra is not why we are here..." Back at HQ Vincent was busy sorting through the data he had just collected from the battle, everyone else was cheering at the defeat of a this monster except Haley and Alex. Alex looked at the screen with concern while Haley looked at him with suspicion, she held the same theories about Alex and Orion as Mizuki and was now concerned about his presence here. "Alex..." she said to him "What do you think about Ultraman...?" "I think he's tired..." Alex replied "What makes you think that...?" "When he first appeared he could deal with monster with little effort right? That monster's species has been seen before, it's not much stronger than Earthtron. Yet he clearly had difficulty with it, that and the light on his chest was flashing..." "The light on his chest...?" Vincent brought up images of Orion "We believe..." said Vincent "That this organ or device is how Ultraman keeps track of his energy levels..." "A sound assessment..." said Alex. Vincent gave him a look, he didn't like to be patronized. It was then that Haley noticed his wrist. "Hey..." she said "Where's the bracelet you wore on your wrist...?" Chapter 6 Haley felt proud of herself, now she had caught this intruder in his lie. Alex looked at his wrist and back at Haley. "What about it...?" he asked. Haley looked shocked. "The last time you were here, you wore a bracelet...!" "Yeah, and, I'm sure there's jewelry you don't wear all the time. If you mean the one that looks like the one Ultraman wears, I stopped wearing it after he appeared, people didn't leave me alone..." Orion dreamed again, that same dream of that same memory, his homeworld burning and his love being taken from him. It wasn't until he sensed the encroachment of a foreign mind in his own that 'awoke' from his dream. In a black void, in his true Ultra form Orion watched as the form of his father, his step-father, Torrent. Large and buff with his trident in hand, he resembled an Ultra version of an Olympian. "Father..." said Orion "Why are here...?" "It is time for you to return home..." said Torrent stoically. Orion's body movement revealed his shock. "What...?" he exclaimed "Why now at such a delicate time...? The Pedanions are here to see if..." "I know about them, they are not a threat, but you are at your limit. I'm not sure if even a sun bath would heal your injuries. Your mother is worried and such stress is not good for the baby, you no longer possess the strength to protect these creatures...!" "But I possess the will..." said Orion defiantly "That will only take you so far...!" barked Torrent. Orion was silent. "What are you afraid of..." he said. "What...?" "We almost never speak and honestly I was expecting mother to be giving me this lecture. Something has changed and don't say mom is quarreling with you. Is it her, the one with the black Heart Stone...?" "You have faced enough hardships Orion, someone else will come to take over for you..." "That woman she... she knows what happened to my homeworld, she is a part of my past, one I've been running from for as long as I can remember. If I go I will still be running... I can't leave, not yet..." "When your replacement arrives, you are expected to leave, until then you are forbidden from fighting, your condition would simply worsen..." "I understand, father..." "That you disobeyed me or that you've chosen the hard path...?" "Both..." "Maybe, but I understood the consequences when I decided to keep this bracelet..." Chapter 7 Mizuki returned to base and was storming towards the command room when Haley appeared in front of her. She tried to move around her but Haley refused until Mizuki just forced here. Haley grabbed her by the should and pinned her against the wall. "Calm...down..." said Haley "If you go in there now, no one knows what could happen..." "I could take down that alien..." "Or it could take you down, assuming its an alien and we just didn't jump to conclusions...!" Mizuki took a deep breath and Haley released and they walked to the command room. Vincent and Alex were now busy compiling data from Ultraman's battle. "There's no doubt about it..." said Alex "The data concurs with your assumption, his battle power has not decreased..." "What...?" shouted Mizuki "Maybe you didn't see the last battle I, he could barely stand...!" "If he was human..." said Vincent "He wouldn't be standing period...!" "Explain..." said the commander. A window popped up on the screen showing his image. "Well, sir..." said Alex "Vincent ran a program to estimate a creature's weight and physical strength based on video footage. With the added injuries we know about, inputted it projects that Ultraman is exerting more strength to compensate for his injuries..." "Is that typical..." asked Haley "of his species...?" Alex shrugged his shoulders "I do know Orion has been steadily growing stronger as his injuries continued to increase both in number and severity... it is unknown if he has an upper limit, but for now, Ultraman is not in as much danger as we suspected. If anything he probably needs some rest before he's at full strength again..." "Well..." said Mizuki "That's just dandy...!" Mizuki left, storming out of the room. "What's her problem...?" asked Alex "A monster..." said Tachibana, where he came from was anyone's guess "Killed her family when she was young, her family and her best friend, not to mention took her eye. This monster clearly came from space, her whole life is to avenge them, fighting monsters, especially space monsters, is her life. If Ultraman get's stronger he runs the risk of making us obsolete... of denying her chance at vengeance..." "That's rather sad..." said Alex "Is there nothing else to her...?" "Mizuki..." said Haley "Just broke up with her boyfriend after a monster targeted him just to get at her. Fighting is how she pushes back despair..." "Its doesn't seem to be helping..." said Alex "It's that or quiver in a corner..." said Haley. In the dark of the Pedanian Ship, the captain and his first officer continued to monitor Earth from their ship's cloaking field. They were looking at all transmissions from the somewhat primitive planet. "These creature's are hardly a threat..." said the First Officer "That is of no consequence..." said the captain "We didn't come here to assess their military ability." "Then why are we here...?" "An Ultra is stationed on this planet, like him we are here to determine whether these creature's are ready for galactic elevation." "These primitives...?" "Enough...! At one point in time we were primitive, this is a peaceful mission..." "Yet, the noble was allowed to go down to that mud-ball, a most dangerous situation..." "That child has all the qualifications of an observer... she had that right...." "That still doesn't..." "The Ultra has given his consent...!" shouted the captain. "Ultras..." he said with a sneer "They are a pompous lot..." "They are recognized as the upholders of galactic law by all civilized space-faring race, ours included..." "Why because they are so powerful, they rule the universe with their brute strength...With King Joe, we can..." "Enough...!" shouted the Captain "I will hear no more of this talk of invasion... begone...!" Chapter 8 The cloaked one stood atop a tree branch, balancing on the very top of the great tree. She was a forest, woodland and mountains as far as her eyes could see. She stood there with her arms crossed and just looking out at the world. "Can I help you...?" The being was humanoid, wearing a black battlesuit with purple upper armor with gold waist tails, white gloves and boots. The white helmet had small attenae with rectangular tops. It was the uniform worn by the common native of Pedan when they leave their home world. The being stood ontop a rectangular hovering platform and carried what was obviously a pistol. "A silly question..." said the alien "You called me out here for a reason..." he said raising his gun. "Do you really think that's going to help you...?" "Why not...?" "A thousand years ago, your race wiped out it's 'gifted children'...!" "They were mutants, deviants...!" "They did nothing but exist, but we digress from the point..." "What is the point...?" Shadow turned and there was a flash from her eyes, the alien's pistol exploded in his hand, only his armor saved him from the fate of an amputee. He grabbed his hand in pain and looked at Shadow. "The point is, you are powerless, without your armor you could not hope to compete with so many other races, a race without Biotics is weak...!" "What do you want...?" "A trade..." "What...? You who are strong..." "I am strong, not a brute, even the powerless have a place, the strong cannot be strong if there is no weakness, there is just...mediocraty. In your weakness you have made me strong, for that I offer a trade..." "Name your terms..." "I wish for you to destroy the Ultra that guards this world..." "Are you mad...?" "Hardly..." "An Ultra, for all their arrogance, is not some primitive with stick and stones...!" "This Ultra is weak, in case you didn't know, Ultras loose their healing factor in atmosphere environements and this one is battered..." "Why don't you do it yourself...?" "Because I have plans that extend beyond this world... They require that I stay in the shadows..." "What do I get out of this...?" "You get to conquer Earth..." "My superiors refuse to entertain such ideas..." "Oh I can help you with that..." Chapter 9 Alex, Mizuki, Vincent and Haley were in full mission wear as they searched the forest. They had come with a small group of scientists and solders to track a bizarre energy signature. Oddly enough it was in the forest near Alex's camp, which was stil appearantly in use. The STAR elite team made their way down a path as they followed the signal with their bracer mounted scanner. It was strange, the signal was similar to Ultraman's but different. "This is strange..." said Vincent. He was slowing everyone down since he was the least fit of the group but he was the one doing the searching. "What is...?" asked Alex "This signal, it's like Ultraman's, but..." "But what...?" "If Ultraman's energy is positive, this one is negative. If you put them together the signals are almost exactly the same..." Mizuki listened with interest, she knew what that meant, that being with Shadow, the two of them could be close, before that there was something she needed to know. "Hey Alex..." she said "Does this remind you of when we first met, deep in that jungle...?" "Yeah it does..." replied Alex. He was cut short by a loud bang. Everyone stopped, Alex fell to the ground as his chest smoked from Mizuki's blaster bolt. "We met by a cliff..." said Mizuki coldly. Alex fell to the ground and glowed, his form changed from the familiar form of Alex to a woman, in Pedanion armor, she had long red hair and clear skin tone. Everyone but Mizuki was shocked, she aimed her gun at her head and then there was flash. Her blaster flew out of her hand leaving it wreathing in pain. Everyone turned to see a bright light from which out walked Orion at a human height. "You idiot...!" he shouted. He rushed over to the woman like a blur, knocking Mizuki aside. She ran to her gun and he kneel down over her scanning her person with his eyes. "What have you done...?" "Taken out your alien friend..." she pointed her gun at Orion "I knew you were with her, that shadow...!" Orion looked up, he knew who she was talking about. His eyes suddenly turned red with anger. Mizuki fired, but her shot did nothing of consequence to her. Orion moved like a blur and grabbed her by the neck hoisting her up in the air. "Do you know what you just did, she was an observer...!" "So she was a spy...?" said Mizuki unapologetic. "I am an observer you nitwit...!" "What is that...?" asked Vincent. Orion looked at him, for the moment his eyes returned to normal. "Observers are agents of Galactic Law who monitor developing pre Space-Flight civilizations to determine if they will be future Invaders or worthy of ascension, being granted space-flight tech and brought into the large space community..." "Invader...?" asked Mizuki. Orion threw her down. "You think all aliens want to attack you, but of all the monsters your kind faced, even the ones from space, how many were sentient, just one the Teelak. Most species bow to the dictations of Galactic Law, which I as an Ultra and a Space Ranger..." Orion held up his bracelet "Am sworn to uphold... Invaders are those few rogue states who break the law and invade other races." "What does that have to do with anything...?" "I agree..." said Vincent "You just shot a diplomat of the Universal Court and a royal of the Pedan star-people who are currently flying about your planet. Imbecile, you just made invading your planet, perfectly legal...!" Chapter 10 Everyone's bracer went of as alarms were sounded, the alien crafts had de-cloaked and were now circling them, the spaceships fell, one after the other, on top of the other forming a giant robot. The robot had landed before them. "This is most unfortuanate..." said a voice from the robot, it was the captain "It would seem this mission is over..." "What did I tell you...!" shouted the First Mate "These monkeys are just violent invaders waiting to be born..." "Hold a moment, they were ignorant..." said the captain. There was the sound of a shot. "In the name of glorious Pedan I invoke the right of vengeance, I will claim this world for our people..." "Hold...!" said Orion "This is a pre-spaceflight race, you cannot just claim such a thing...!" "Too late Ultra, the crime has been broadcasted across space, move aside or be destroyed...!" The robot's face arced with energy between two antennae, the energy was focused into a beam of electricity aimed at the group. Orion put up a shield quickly blocking the attack. The STAR team fired their blasters but their weapons were useless against the robot's hide. Orion glowed and changed to his proper giant sized and began to grapple with the robot, trying to push it away. The team took their chance and made a run for it, to get to their jets. "Haley..." said Orion, his mental message was heard by all the team. "Take her with you, if she dies then this creeps claims will be validated...!" Haley and Vincent picked up the alien girl and took her with them. The robot, King Joe, it pushed Orion back and he stumbled falling on his back, he looked to see that everyone was gone before he got up. "Arrogant, pompous Ultra, this is King Joe, it was made to fight your kind...!" "Your kind always was paranoid..." Orion rushed the robot, only to fall victim to a double slap to his temples. Orion cried out in pain, stumbling about and he grabbed his head. He fell to his knees as the robot approached. "You lot think you rule the universe, you will never control Pedan...!" King Joe brought his foot down on Orion who stopped it. Orion's energy hair had appeared and his eyes glowed brightly like his lines. This wasn't him charging his energy, he was calling up his maximum strength, his body gathered extra energy on simple instinct. "We are solders, upholding our oaths and the law..." said Orion. He stood up and pushed King Joe down "While you are a slave to your sad little delusion...!" King Joe broke apart into its seperate components before reassembling itself upright. The STAR team made their way to the campsite, the location of the Command Carrier ad the rest of the group. Mizuki looked back and stared at them. "What are you guys doing with that alien...?!" "Shut it, Mizuki...!" barked Haley "The whole planet's in serious trouble because of you, shut up or help...!" Vincent's bracer alarm went of. He looked at it with shock. "What...?" asked Haley "The signal is coming to us...!" "Actually I'm here..." said Shadow. Everyone turned and looked at her as she stood there with a smug posture. Chapter 11 Mizuki and the solders trained their gun on Shadow, who clearly felt no sense of danger. Even with her face hidden it was clear she was looking at the Pedan girl. "What do you want...?" sneered Mizuki "To finish what you started..." said Shadow "The damnation of the entire human race...!" Mizuki fired, along with the solders but their shots were stopped short by Shadow's purple barrier. "All I need to do is kill that alien girl..." she gigled. "How..?" said Vincent "Did you sense me, but not Orion...? Well all of his attention was placed on the girl..." she showed a cylinder device "And Ultras don't look for artificial Ultra Signals, they are so easy to spot they instinctively don't register them..." "Ultra...?" said Mizuki "A dark Ultra..." said Vincent. "Aren't we clever..." said Shadow "Yes, my... partner is a dark Ultra, one Orion and his friends were unaware of until recently..." "Why...?" asked Vincent "Zoe is a dark Ultra, if you met the others from the Land of Giants, you would understand, how disgustingly nice they are, picture perfect they seem. It's their nature, they naturally want to protect the weak, protect the pathetic. She believes that the strong should rule. This world is not the first to be covered by her darkness..." "The minus field...!" said Haley "Yes, Zoe's presence..." "So you're the reason why monsters appear in the first place...!" "The potential for monsters has always been there, Zoe just... increased the likelihood by several factors...But we are getting away from the point, hand over the girl..." Mizuki stepped forward. "Cathy, please I know it's you, why are you doing this...?" "Because I said so..." spoke an unseen voice. From Shadow's person, darkness radiated outward, forming the upper half of Zoe's form. Zoe crossed her arms, dark lightning arced between them. Swinging them open she released a pulse of energy that knocked everyone down before she disappeared back within Shadow. Shadow walked up to the alien girl, everyone was in too much pain to move. A sphere of evil energy formed in her hand as she aimed at the girl's head and then. To everyone's surprise, the girl moved, grabbing both of Shadow's feet, her gloves generated vast amounts of electricity, shocking the villain. She got up and grabbed the villain by the head, shocking her before she disappeared in a burst of dark energy. Everyone got up as the alien girl fell on her backside and leaned against the ship, tired. Orion keeled over from King Joe's kick to his stomach, he fell to his knees after King Joe slammed his hands into his back. King Joe brought his arm down again but Orion blocked with a high block. and countered with a straight punch. The punch gave of a shockwave that knocked the robot back after sparks flew. Orion was keeping up but it wouldn't last, he was injured and fighting like this would put his body under straining even without having to worry about injuries. Even now his Heart Stone had started to pulsate and flash yellow, he was tired, even with the extra energy he was absorbing. King Joe broke into components which flew around Orion, they fired bolts of electricity trapping Orion a field that electrocuted him. Orion was being assaulted from all around, until the STAR fighters came and fired their plasma warhead missiles. The assualt broke of King Joe's attack and the robot reformed. Joe fired its lightning beam again, barely missing the fighters. Orion ran up to the robot, grabbing its arms and picking it up with his other arm he threw the machine. King Joe landed on its stomach and got up, just in time to receive a flying kick to the head. The machine stumbled back, inside the command room the treasonous alien was shocked by the sparks flying about inside the command room. Chapter 12 Torrent watched with his family, Impulse and Tori, they stood on the Academy looking across space to see what was happening. "I should have gone..." said Tori "Nonsense..." said Impulse "If anything happened to you or the baby, Orion would never forgive himself..." "Let us hope..." said Torrent "That your student has what it takes to save Orion..." "He could..." said Impulse. "No..." said his father, cutting him of. He knew what he was thinking of "Orion would never use that power, he abhors it... he fears it more than death! He will fight with what he has now or loose..." Orion and King Joe charged each other, their massive bodies clanged together kicking up large amounts of dirt from the impact. Orion was still using Orion Power, he was still calling up all of his might, but even now he could feel the pressure his body was under. King Joe swung at him, Orion blocked his arm and countered with another powerful blow to the chest. Orion's blows, when prepared correctly, shock King Joe to its core, but he knew he couldn't keep that up forever, still he persisted. Inside the command carrier, the alien girl was with Haley and Vincent and the bridge. "Well...?" asked Vincent "Any ideas how to stop that thing...?" "King Joe..." she said "Was built to withstand bare interstellar travel, his body's strength comes from the structural integrity field it produces, when linked together it can produce greater strength... greater than the sum of its parts..." "So it's a weapon..." said Haley. "Giant monsters are not new, in fact many are artificially created, your world is plagued by monsters, coming here without protection seemed foolish... and now that... traitor is trying to doom this planet for his petty dreams..." She slammed her hands into the console. "I'm sorry, I got this job to combat my people's natural xenophobia not this...!" Orion delivered a jump kick to King Joe's head, making the robot stumble. "Alright..." said Vincent "If we can't stop that robot, then we can at least help Ultraman...!" "How...?" asked Haley. Orion was thrown by King Joe, he was given a chance to get back his composure by Mizuki's squadron. "Simple..." said Vincent "Based on the energy signature Orion produces, we could create a beam that his body could metabolize...!" The alien girl sat down next to him. "Ultras feed on bright light..." she said "It would be safer to create a beam of concentrated light for him to absorb..." The two worked on the equations and one of the satellite dishes on the Carrier moved and face Orion. "Ultraman...!" shouted Vincent of the ship's com-system "Stay still...!" Orion raised his hand and stopped King joe's lightning attack as he faced the carrier. The dish transformed into a disk like objects as it fired yellow rays at Orion's Heart Stone. Orion made a motion similar to a deep breath, energy filled his energy core and then his entire person. The robot charged him but Orion was ready, he ducked under King Joe's arm and retaliated with a powerful punch. This one was stronger than any of his previous blows, it sent King Joe flying backwards. Orion's hair disappeared, he no longer need that technique, he could now fight on his own. Chapter 13 Orion charged King Joe, the robot tried its double slap again but this time Orion was ready. He blocked both attacks, holding back the robots arms he countered with kicks to the creature's legs. Orion was at full power now, he didn't know how this would last but for now he could hold his own against this threat. Orion turned to the side and flipped over King Joe which landed its stomach. Before it could get up, Orion axe kicked in the back and got on top and pounded away on the machine. King Joe was seemingly helpless until it gave of flashes of light, pulses of energy that shot Orion backwards and onto his back. Both combatants got up and faced the other. The tables had turned, before Orion was weakened and could barely stand up to the powerful machine but now Orion was recharged, his injuries healing and King Joe was not battered and being worn down. "This is impossible...!" said the treasonous alien "King Joe was made to destroy Ultras...!" "No..." said Orion "I spoke with your princess, King Joe was made to protect Pedan from invaders and giant monsters, you are an insult to your culture, warping all of its good and wisdom to suite your selfish and petty desires...!" "Pompous Ultra, you think you can judge me, even if you defeat me, they will come for this world, surrender and Pedan will allow the Earthlings to live under our foot..." "Even without me, mankind will fight for its freedom, they are not so weak anymore, not so primitive that they cannot fight you...! STAR will find away to bring you down...!" "I doubt that...!" King Joe fired its lightning attack again, but it was stopped by Orion's glowing hand. Orion's eyes could see the heat signatures that signified energy being bullied into an attack so countering that attack was simple now that the could keep up. "Doubt what you will, your princess will find her way home and you will be tried for your crimes. Your madness ends here...!" Orion was about to run towards King Joe when he stopped, he noticed something, above them, above him. Dark clouds gathered in a circle above his head, dark with red lightning. Before Orion realized what it was, dark energy, particles and red lightning rained down on him like a downpour. Sparks flew of his body, normally a creature, a monster would've been empowered by this energy, but as an Ultra Orion's body was like anti-matter to it, it could do nothing but harm him. "Fool, the time of the Ultras is over, now is the time of Pedan...!" Orion disappeared in the downpour of evil, but suddenly there was a light, Orion erected a circular shield over his head to defend himself. His Heart Stone was flashing again, perhaps worse than before. Orion fell to his knees, how long he could hold back the attack was unknown but not even STARS attacks could stop it, instead they distracted King Joe as he attempted to move on Orion. "Fall, weakling...!" said a voice. Orion knew it was Zoe's. "Not... to you...!" said Orion defiantly. Orion pushed his shield up, his hands began to glow as he spun them around, the barrier became a swirl of energy, absorbing the dark downpour. With the light from Orion's hands the darkness was transformed into light. Orion funneled the energy in his fist, clenched to his side, with a punching motion, his O Spark shot into the center of the clouds before exploding chasing the clouds away. Orion looked at King Joe, he staggered and stumble before falling onto the robot, leaning against him, to tired fight. "You see Ultra, your time has passed...!" Orion put his fists together, the stones on his arms glowed and electricity arced all over him before he grabbed King Joe. Inside the sparks flew all over the robot before the machine pushed Orion and struck him with bolt to his Heart Stone. Orion fell on his back, and his eyes went dark. "Is he..." asked Vincent, for once having an emotional tone in his voice. "What's that...?" asked Haley. Everyone looked up. King Joe walked towards Orion only to be pushed back by a thin beam to the chest. A light came down and seemingly exploded, revealing an Ultra. "Another Ultraman...?" asked Vincent "No..." said Haley "An Ultra-woman..." "Luter..." said the alien Girl. Luter took a fighting stance as she stood between the robot and Orion's unconscious form. Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes